This invention relates to new phenoxy-substituted beta-carboline derivatives, their production and their use as drugs.
In EP-A-130140, which discloses the 6-(4-methoxyphenoxy)-4-methoxymethyl-beta-carboline-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, and in EP-A-54507, which discloses the 5-phenoxy-4-methyl-beta-carboline-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, compounds are described which have the known action of beta-carbolines on the central nervous system.